1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible deformable transmission device having a variable angle of curvature.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known flexible transmission devices, one generally uses a cable turning in a spiralled sheath. However, the cable contacts a large surface area of its sheath or envelope, which causes heating and consumes substantial energy. Furthermore, in the numerous devices utilized, the extent of flexion is always limited, and the rigidity of the sheath diminishes its maneuverability. The cables undergo torsion and untwisting, resulting in an angular "delay".
Finally, such transmissions allow for only unidirectional rotation, and are limited in the extent of use.